dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Overlord Vuinetta/Exalted
|name1 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Gallery |name3 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = |name2 = Exalted Form }} Main stats by 164% for all party members and recovers 10% of Max HP every second. |passive3 = Body Fortification |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increases Melee ATK by 202% and STA by 88% for all party members. Additionally, when the enhance level is increased, Melee ATK increases by 6% and STA increases by 3% per level for all party members. |passive4 = Enhanced Human IV Drip |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Upon using the All Better Now skill, removes all normal (1st-phase) debuffs on all allies, increases ATK Speed by 60% and causes all attacks to hit. Upon using the CPR skill, increases ATK of 1 ally by 154%. Upon using the Body Modification skill, increases the ATK by 233% and STA by 252% for all allies. The Body Modification buff effect stacks up to 3 times. |passive5 = Body Incapacitation IV Drip |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Upon using the All Better Now skill, increases the duration of all debuffs on enemies by 20% for 7.4 sec (2nd-phase). Upon using the Body Modification skill, decreases enemy ATK Speed by 25%, enemy damage by 85% and increases damage enemies receive by 65%. Having an enemy remove a buff from you removes buffs from all enemies at a set chance, increases ATK by 312% for all allies for 47 sec and increases Ranged ATK and AoE ATK by 4027% for all allies when battling Atum. This is a 2nd-phase skill and cannot be removed with normal (1st-phase) purification skills. Stacks up to 5 times. Stacks up to 10 times when battling Atum (Cooldown: 6.7 sec). |passive6 = Humongous Monster IV Drip |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Increases enemy-received damage by 85% for all enemies. Increases enemy-received damage by an additional 2975% for all enemies when battling Atum. Upon using the Body Modification skill, increases additional Boss damage by 660%, Normal ATK by 612%, and damage by 558% for all allies. Upon using the Body Modification skill, increases the effects by 7 times and increases AoE ATK by an additional 3906% for 45.4 sec when battling Atum. Stacks up to 10 times when battling Atum. |passive7 = Art of Strength Recovery |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increases Vuinetta's healing by 14% and STA by 80%. Enhances the effects of the Body Fortification skill to increase Melee ATK by 210% and STA by 120% for all allies. Each INFINITY enhance increases STA by 36% for all allies. Increases Ranged ATK, AoE ATK, and Normal ATK by 6540% for all allies when battling Atum. |inficon1 = Increase Party Damage |infskill1 = Party ATK |infEffect1 = Increase party ATK by 900%. |inficon2 = Increase Party Physical Damage |infskill2 = Party ATK |infEffect2 = Increase party ATK by 900%. |inficon3 = Increase Party Boss Damage |infskill3 = Party Atum Boss Damage |infEffect3 = Increase party additional Boss damage by 1080% in Atum. |charskill = Mind Enhance |charEffect = Increases Heal by 128%. |Gaiaweaponname = Enhanced Ampoule |GaiaweaponC = 112% Impact |GaiaweaponB = 112% Impact (Allies - Atum) |GaiaweaponPassive = }}